


a little something to soothe the ache

by capanon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Come Shot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/pseuds/capanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feels good," Kiyoshi said, "but don't be afraid to be a little rough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little something to soothe the ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/gifts).



> written for ryouta/basketballjerks bc we both are in despair over how few kiyokuro fics there are. i dont know anything about massages that youtube didnt tell me.

The ball hit the rim and bounced away. Kuroko let it go, tugging his collar up to wipe away the gathering sweat on his face.

"The tournament's over, but you can't take a break?"

Kuroko turned around. "Senpai. I thought you left already?"

Kiyoshi shook his head, stooping to grab the ball. He held it between two large hands, a wistful smile stealing across his face and vanishing just as fast. "I was about to, but I could hear someone playing and couldn't resist checking it out." He dribbled the ball a few times, then bounced it to Kuroko. "How about a match?"

"All right." Kuroko felt a rush of anticipation. He'd never spent much time alone with Kiyoshi, let alone had the opportunity to play one on one with him. He dropped into a defensive pose, which Kiyoshi mirrored.

He tried to pass his senpai, but Kiyoshi was far too aware to fall for his drive. He stole the ball with little effort and went straight for the goal, jumping for an impressive dunk. He landed with a triumphant whoop, then flinched and crashed down onto one knee.

"Senpai!" Kuroko rushed over, dropping down to duck under Kiyoshi's arm and help him up.

"Sorry, Kuroko. I guess my knee isn't up for another game." That smile, so familiar and comforting to Kuroko, looked strained.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kuroko insisted, helping Kiyoshi out of the gym. "You just need to rest. We'll play another time."

They made it to the locker room, and Kuroko helped Kiyoshi onto the bench. "I don't think so," Kiyoshi said, gentle as ever. "Kuroko, this was it for me."

Kuroko stared, unable to comprehend the idea of a Seirin without Kiyoshi.

"Riko's going to keep me on as manager next year," Kiyoshi said, one finger scratching sheepishly at his cheek. "And I have the option of surgery, but it's not a guarantee. And with the recovery time..." He shook his head.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. Words weren't enough to comfort Kiyoshi. Anger burned through Kuroko at the pain Kiyoshi suffered, all on the whim of a person who didn't even _care_ for basketball. But he let those thoughts go, unwilling to let them fester. Instead, he knelt down and placed a hand over Kiyoshi's injured knee. "Does it hurt?"

"It aches." Kiyoshi grimaced.

"I could massage it."

"Really?" Kiyoshi tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. "I didn't know you knew how!"

"I learned." Kuroko was lying. He didn't know the first thing about massages, but he'd seen Riko do them often enough that he figured they couldn't be too hard.

"Well, then..." Kiyoshi leaned back, his legs sliding apart. "Help yourself." Something about his smile made Kuroko's face burn with something that wasn't embarrassment, though he couldn't quite what recognize what.

"Let me know if it hurts," he murmured, sliding closer on his knees. He placed both hands on either side of Kiyoshi's injured knee and tried to remember exactly how Riko's hands had moved. He rubbed small circles, glancing up to check Kiyoshi's expression only to immediately drop his eyes. Something about being on his knees with smile directed down on him shook Kuroko to the core.

"It feels good," Kiyoshi said, "but don't be afraid to be a little rough."

Were they still talking about the massage? Kuroko felt out of his depths suddenly. He refocused himself, narrowing his attention down to the feel of his hands on Kiyoshi's knee, working the area around the knee and below it with a determination he usually reserved for a basketball. He worked his hands back up, going above Kiyoshi's knee. 

He switched from small circles to boarder up and down motions, pressing his fingers harder into the skin of Kiyoshi's thighs to properly reach the muscle there. Kiyoshi's let out a sudden huff of air, the heat of it ticking Kuroko's forehead. Were they really that close? Kuroko was afraid to look up. The atmosphere felt different than when he'd seen Riko massage Kiyoshi's knee. There was no casual camaraderie, only a strange tension hanging so heavy in the air it was like a blanket over Kuroko's head, stifling him. He slid his hands a touch too far up Kiyoshi's thigh, his nerves getting the better of him, and found himself intimately acquainted with his senpai's cock. His senpai's _hard_ cock. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Kuroko's fingertips could feel the heat of Kiyoshi's erection, the jump of his pulse. He heard Kiyoshi swallow. 

"You should...probably leave it for now." Kiyoshi sounded strained. "I feel better. Thank you, Kuroko."

"I could take care of that as well if you'd like." Kuroko was probably more shocked to hear himself say that than Kiyoshi was. He'd never been so forward in his life, but just the idea of going further, of holding Kiyoshi's cock in his hand, excited him like he was playing a game. The stakes, he reasoned, were just as high.

Kiyoshi let out something close to a whimper, a small pained sound. "Kuroko, that's probably not the best idea. You don't... you don't owe me that just because--" Words seemed to fail him. Kuroko couldn't remember a time he'd seen Kiyoshi so flustered. That, if nothing else, strengthened his resolve.

"I don't feel obligated," Kuroko pointed out. He drew his hands back, then smoothed them up the top of Kiyoshi's thigh again, teasingly close to his groin. "If you don't mind..." He ducked his head, the words dying on his tongue. He couldn't being himself to say it directly.

But he must have gotten the message across, because one of Kiyoshi's large hands fell on top of his head, playfully mussing his hair. "I don't think I could say no to you if I wanted," Kiyoshi said, something close to a laugh in his voice. "I can't beat you, Kuroko."

Kuroko didn't know what he meant exactly, but permission was permission. He glanced up, made eye contact, then turned his attention to the goal. Kiyoshi's cock was fully hard now, tenting his practice shorts. Kuroko pulled the waistband down enough to take Kiyoshi in hand, giving him an experimental squeeze. Kiyoshi's head fell back, and his hand tightened in Kuroko's hair.

He'd never touched another man like that before, not outside of the odd fantasy or dream. He could still remember thinking of his teammates back in his Teiko days and the pulsing shame that would inevitably follow. There was none of that now, no conflicting feelings, no fear of discovery. Kuroko stroked Kiyoshi with enthusiasm, smearing precome down the shaft of his cock and admiring the sheer size of it. "I don't think it's going to fit all the way in my mouth," he said apologetically, glancing up at Kiyoshi. "You're much larger than I expected."

Kiyoshi abruptly let go of Kuroko's hair. His hands flow to the edge of the bench where gripped it hard, his knuckles going white. "You can't just--" Kiyoshi bit his lip. "It's unfair to say things like that." His cock throbbed in Kuroko's hand.

"My apologies," Kuroko murmured, then leaned closer to lick the head. It didn't taste _terrible_ , but it was far from delicious. He always knew pornography was full of lies. But that didn't stop him from licking his lips and sliding his mouth down on it, taking Kiyoshi's cock centimeter by centimeter. The thick vein running on its underside pulsed against Kuroko's tongue, drumming out the rapidfire beat of Kiyoshi's heart.

He rested one of his hands on Kiyoshi's thigh, the other holding the base of his cock, and felt the muscles in his leg flex and tense with the effort to hold still. Kuroko sucked, working his mouth back up to the head then back down, going deeper. He hummed when he felt Kiyoshi's cock butt against the back of his throat. He'd been right; there was no way Kiyoshi would fit.

But the feel of Kuroko's mouth must have been too much. Kiyoshi lost the battle to remain still, his hips bucking up involuntarily as he cursed. Kuroko gagged and pulled off his cock, spluttering, just as Kiyoshi came in thick stripes, painting lines across Kuroko's mouth, nose and eye.

"I-sorry--" Kiyoshi looked a strange cross between drunk and shocked. Kuroko kept one of his eyes closed, feeling the sticky come clinging to his lid and brow. 

"It's all right, senpai," he said. Kuroko squeezed his own thighs tighter, feeling the pressure of his erection. He could probably get off with a single touch; the memory alone was going to kept him satisfied for _weeks_.

Kiyoshi groaned again, something that sounded like _unbelievable_ before he grabbed Kuroko by the arm and dragged him into Kiyoshi's lap. He had his hand around Kuroko's cock before Kuroko even realized he'd been moved.

"Senpai," Kuroko gasped, not able to stop the sounds pouring from his mouth, the tiny _ah, ah, ah_ 's, as Kiyoshi jacked him off with an impossibly large hand. He dug his thumb into the head of Kuroko's cock, and Kuroko's entire body went rigid, the force of his orgasm stealing the breath from his lungs. 

"Kuroko," Kiyoshi said after a moment of silence. Kuroko looked up into his senpai's eyes, drawn in by the serious expression on his face. "You give fantastic massages."

_Ah_ , Kuroko thought as red bled across the bridge of his nose and cheeks and crept down his neck toward his chest, _there's the embarrassment._


End file.
